Honeymoon, not for everybody
by Sakurache
Summary: 26 - Pendant qu'Amy et Dean savourent leur lune de miel, Bobby et Sam s'en vont chasser dans le contexte particulier de la tribu indienne des Lakota à la réserve de Cheyenne River. Sam va y découvrir un nouveau monde, lois et créatures. 2 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : A celles qui se demandent pourquoi je centre mes fics (je ne vise personne ^^) c'est seulement parce que j'aime bien, j'en ai pris l'habitude, c'est la marque de mes fics SPN donc voilà :) Un jour j'essaierai peut-être autrement xD_

**Honeymoon…Not for everybody !**

Bobby tapotait son bureau de son stylo en essayant de se concentrer sur le livre qui était ouvert devant lui. Un ouvrage très ancien dont une partie traitait de créatures si anciennes que Dieu lui-même n'avait pas trouver de moyen efficace pour les tuer et les avait enfermé dans une des nombreuses cages du « sous-sol », près de celle de Lucifer. Bobby imagina que ces créatures n'étaient autre que les léviathans mais le vieux chasseur avait beaucoup de mal à avancer dans sa lecture. Cela faisait deux jours que Sam, Dean et Amy étaient revenus de Lebanon et Bobby avait eu la surprise de voir mariés Amy et Dean en son absence. Il avait d'abord été furieux mais il avait très vite perdu sa colère car en fait il était ravi. Cependant, après deux jours à les entendre glousser, à entendre le lit grincer et autres bruits imaginables aisément, Bobby était redevenu un peu grognon. Le chasseur soupira une nouvelle fois et Sam entra en sueur. Il venait de faire un jogging sous un temps radieux et était lui fort joyeux.

- Salut Bobby !

- Salut…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bobby leva les yeux vers le plafond et on entendit le bruit d'une lampe se fracassait sur le sol suivi des rires d'Amy et Dean. Sam leva les yeux lui aussi en souriant. Quand il baissa de nouveau son regard sur Bobby, il vit son ami grincer les dents.

- Je vois…répondit Sam à sa propre question.

- J'arrive même pas à me concentrer…

- Ils ont mangé au moins ? demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Je les ai entendu descendre à trois heure du mat' cette nuit, ils ont du faire des provisions…Combien de temps tu crois que ça dure la phase « Lune de miel » ?

- Oula ! Aucune idée ! Tu crois vraiment que je sais répondre à ça…moi ?

- Fut un temps où t'étais presque marié…

- Presque, c'est le mot.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas pensé à Jessica mais à présent, il ne culpabilisait plus et pouvait revivre les bons moments avec elle.

- T'es sur quoi ? Les léviathans ? questionna finalement Sammy.

- Ouais…

- Et ?

- Pas grand-chose vu que j'avance TRES lentement…

- Et si on se trouvait une chasse ? On pourrai s'éloigner de la maison et les laisser savourer leur « lune de miel »…

- Oh bonne idée Sam ! Et tu crois que les chasses tombent du ciel ou c'est le Père Noël qui les apporte ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le téléphone privée de Bobby sonna. Il décrocha sous le sourire moqueur du cadet des Winchester.

- Allo ? Oui c'est moi…Ah salut Todd. Ouais…hum hum…Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Ah oui je vois…D'accord…Non c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Ouais on se voit très vite.

Bobby raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Sam qui trépignait d'impatience.

- Alors ?

- T'es sûr que t'as perdu tes dons de médium ? Parce qu'il semblerait qu'on ait une chasse…

- Yes !

Sam et Bobby roulaient tranquillement avec l'Impala sous un soleil radieux. Les fenêtres ouvertes, les garçons profitaient du ronronnement de la voiture et des bruits de la nature. En comparaison de ce qui se passait à la maison depuis deux jours, c'était le calme.

- Ton frère doit vraiment prendre du bon temps pour nous laisser l'Impala, dit Bobby.

- Je suis même pas entré dans leur chambre, ricana Sammy. Je lui ai demandé à travers la porte et il m'a dit oui à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- T'as interdiction de la conduire…

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire enfin où on va ? demanda Sam.

- Pas loin, on va à la Réserve indienne de Cheyenne River.

- Ah oui effectivement c'est pas loin…

- T'inquiète pas, on ne rentrera pas dormir tous les soirs chez moi…

Sam ria et posa une autre question :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire au juste ?

- Todd est un Lakota, un indien Sioux mais il est très américanisé contrairement au reste de sa tribu qui vit dans cette réserve. Il n'a donc pas honte à faire appel à un étranger pour les affaires de la réserve…

- D'accord mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin de nous ?

- Plusieurs de ses camarades ont étrangement disparu mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il nous attendra à l'entrée de la réserve.

- Super…Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir, on va être tellement bien accueilli ! ironisa Sam.

Bobby ria et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer les paysages défilés jusqu'à la forêt et jusqu'à la réserve. Sam arrêta l'Impala juste devant une barrière limitant l'entrée de la réserve aux étrangers, deux hommes montaient la garde.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit alors du bois et fit signe aux deux gardes avant de s'approcher de l'Impala, coté passager. Bobby ouvrit la fenêtre et salua Todd.

- Salut Bobby ! Content que t'es pu venir…

- Pas de quoi, j'avais besoin de sortir de chez moi toute façon…

Sam ricana et Bobby allait faire les présentations quand Todd l'interrompit en montant à l'arrière de l'Impala. Il fit signe aux deux gardes qui soulevèrent la barrière.

- Roulez, on va chez moi…

Sam redémarra la Chevrolet et suivit les indications de Todd. Il se gara devant une charmante maison en bois à l'intérieur de la forêt. Les trois hommes descendirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par une jolie brune à la peau mâte. Elle enlaça Todd et se posta devant les chasseurs.

- Je crois que les présentations sont nécessaires…

- Todd, Kayla, je vous présente Sam Winchester ! Sam, voici Todd et Kayla Tandria.

- Enchanté ! ajouta Sam.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, dit Todd en serrant la main de Sam.

- Vous êtes là pour les disparus ? demanda Kayla.

- Oui enfin si Todd veut bien nous en dire plus…

- Venez…

Les chasseurs suivirent Todd et Kayla à l'intérieur de leur maison. Une fois installés dans le salon devant un bon café, Todd finit enfin par leur expliquer la cause de son appel.

- Bon voilà…Trois chasseurs ont disparu dans la forêt, deux d'entre eux étaient des amis à moi…

- Je suis désolé, dit Sam.

- Ils n'y avaient aucun trace d'eux, aucune ! On a pas retrouvé de corps mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et Adha aussi.

- Qui est Adha ? demanda Sam.

- Le grand prêtre de la tribu, répondit Bobby. Il ne m'a pas très bien accueilli la dernière fois…

- C'est vrai mais cette fois, il a changé d'avis…

- Depuis combien de temps ont-ils disparu ?

- Paul et Phil ont disparu y'a une quinzaine de jours…Ted c'était il y a deux jours…Ce sont de bons chasseurs et ils ne se seraient pas fait kidnappés comme ça, par des…humains.

- Ils sont comme toi ? demanda Sam. Je veux dire…

- Tu veux savoir si ils sont aussi américanisés que moi ? Ne sois pas gêné, je n'ai pas honte. Et oui, eux aussi ont changé leur nom pour des noms typiquement « américains ». Ils ne pratiquent plus vraiment les vieilles coutumes de la tribu au grand désespoir d'Adha et du Conseil des anciens…

- J'imagine, ajouta Bobby. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'ils nous aient autorisé à venir…

- Adha a revu son jugement sur toi…surtout à cause de la dernière fois. Il te voit comme un guerrier Lakota maintenant…

- C'est un grand honneur…

- Tu sais où ils ont disparu ? demanda Sam.

- Pas exactement… Mais on a délimité un périmètre, on y va si vous voulez…

Todd, Bobby et Sam avaient parcouru deux ou trois kilomètres de forêt autour d'un endroit délimité par le Conseil. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au centre de ce périmètre près d'un grand chêne, aussi vieux que la tribu elle-même.

- Pourquoi vous pensez qu'ils ont disparu par ici ?

- Paul et Phil chassaient, ils avaient tué un cerf ici, on l'a enlevé…

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était eux ?

- Oui, le cerf avait une balle de leur fusil en pleine tête. Et puis c'était leur coin de chasse préféré…

- Et pour Ted ? demanda Bobby.

- Ted chasse plus au nord en temps normal mais là…Il a tenu tête au Conseil qui ne voulait pas partir à leur recherche. Un soir, il m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait ici, avec ou sans moi. Je croyais l'avoir convaincu de ne pas le faire mais quand sa femme nous a appelé le lendemain soir, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas…

- Désolé, répéta Sam.

- Du coup je me sens un peu responsable…Et c'est pour ça aussi que le Conseil a décidé de faire appel à des…euh professionnels.

- Pourquoi ? Les Lakota ne sont pas du genre effrayer par les esprits ou les créatures pourtant…dit Bobby.

- C'est vrai d'ordinaire…Mais écoute Bobby, je sais pas pourquoi. Moi tout ça ça me dépasse mais…Adha est terrifié. Du coup, les autres membres de la tribu aussi.

- Même…

- Oui, même eux.

Sam observa tour à tour le visage de Bobby et de Todd, curieux.

- De qui vous parlez ?

- Personne, répondit Bobby.

- Bon…

Sam regarda autour de lui pendant que les deux amis discutaient encore. Il observa la terre autour d'eux et s'approcha de l'arbre ancestrale. Il remarqua alors une trace au pied du chêne.

- Hey regardez ça !

Les garçons s'approchèrent et observèrent des traces de loups avant d'exploser de rire. Sam se redressa, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est peut-être une piste !

- Les loups sont les amis des Lakota Sam…On ne risque rien d'eux, expliqua Todd.

- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre trace, aucun autre indice, rien ! Alors je serai vous, je me demanderai si les loups ne sont pas passés à l'ennemi ! s'énerva Sam, quelque peu vexé d'être écarté des confidences de la tribu.

Il partit sans un mot de plus en direction de l'Impala et ramena tout le monde chez Todd.

- Je vous laisse, je vais parler au Conseil…Adha aura peut-être des choses à nous apprendre…Kayla va s'occuper de vous !

La nuit était en train de tomber et dans la forêt, la chaleur était étouffante. Sam entra dans la maison, enleva sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise avant de faire les cent pas dans le salon pendant que Bobby et Kayla discutaient cuisine dans la cuisine justement pendant que cette dernière préparait le dîner. Quelque chose turlupinait le cadet des Winchester. Mais Bobby et Todd ne voulaient pas lui en dire plus, Kayla serait du coté de Todd, surtout qu'elle n'était pas aussi « occidentalisée » que Todd et il ne fallait même pas penser demander à Amy ou Dean de l'aide. Il se sentait vraiment seul sur ce coup-là et Bobby n'avait pas l'air très inquiet. Il était tellement heureux d'être sorti de l'ambiance « honeymoon » de la maison qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il était sur un job. Sam alla chercher son ordinateur dans l'Impala puis s'installa dans le salon pour faire quelques recherches pendant que personne ne regardait par-dessus son épaule. Lorsque Todd rentra et que Kayla les invita à se mettre à table, Sam en savait un peu plus sur la tribu Lakota de la réserve Cheyenne River.

Sam avait bien compris que personne ne lui dirait franchement les choses alors il avait décidé de faire sa propre investigation. Au milieu de la nuit, il se leva et sortit silencieusement de la maison après avoir vérifier que Bobby dormait bien à poings fermés dans la chambre d'amis des Tandria qu'ils partageaient. Il démarra l'Impala et décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt. Si Dean et Amy avaient été là, ils auraient été plus qu'énervés par cette décision qu'ils auraient jugé stupide. C'est vrai qu'aller se balader seul en pleine nuit dans la forêt où rodait une créature inconnue et « kidnappeuse » d'humains, c'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais quand le cadet des Winchester avait une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. C'était un trait de famille. Il gara la Chevrolet non loin du vieux chêne et s'arma d'un fusil de chasse avant de faire quelques pas dans le bois qui résonnait des bruits de la nuit mais rien d'anormal. Il marcha le plus silencieusement possible dans la forêt en suivant les traces de loups qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Le fusil en main prêt à tirer, Sam suivit les traces jusqu'à un cours d'eau, petite rivière venant de la Cheyenne River. Il soupira. Les traces s'étaient envolées. Quand soudain, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Il se retourna immédiatement, prêt à tirer et fut surpris de voir devant lui un loup immense au pelage roux, bien plus gros que tous les loups qu'il avait pu déjà voir. Et surtout, il n'avait rien à voir avec un loup-garou. Sam hésita mais quand il vit que deux autres loups tout aussi gros s'avançaient pour rejoindre le roux, il prit sa décision et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers l'Impala. Les loups se mirent à courir derrière lui en grognant et en hurlant mais Sam ne se retourna pas. Il devait rester concentré pour ne pas tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les branches parcourrant le sol de la forêt. Il arriva enfin à la voiture, prit les clés dans sa poche et ouvrit la portière avant de s'installer au volant en jetant le fusil sur le siège passager. Il avait juste mis le contact qu'il vit les trois loups sortirent de l'ombre du bois et il démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus de l'Impala. Il remarqua alors que les loups ne le suivaient pas et fonça jusqu'à la maison des Tandria.

Bobby se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de l'Impala claquait violemment à l'extérieur. Todd descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sur un Sam essoufflé et sur les nerfs. Il entra en poussant légèrement Todd et Bobby l'observa surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? demanda Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de la forêt et…

- T'as été seul dans la forêt ? En pleine nuit ? s'étonna Todd.

- Oh j'en ai vu d'autres ! Mais là…Trois loups, énormes ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! Ils semblaient pas spécialement agressifs mais ils m'ont coursé jusqu'à la voiture…

Todd et Bobby échangèrent un regard qui ne put passer inaperçu.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien ou ton frère va te tuer…dit Bobby.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Elle a rien Bobby ! Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous me cachez parce que sinon c'est même pas la peine que je bosse avec vous !

- Je…Je ne peux pas Sam, répondit finalement Todd.

- J'y crois pas…

- Bon on se calme, on a tous besoin de se reposer, on y verra plus clair demain matin ! dit Bobby pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

- Je ne reste pas ici une nuit entière si personne ne me dit rien !

- Sam ! Tu veux vraiment retourner tenir la chandelle des deux tourtereaux ?

- La chandelle ? demanda Todd.

- Mon frère et sa petite amie viennent de se marier…

- Oh félicitations !

Sam observa tour à tour le visage de Todd et de Bobby en silence.

- Bon d'accord…Mais y'a intérêt que j'en sache plus demain !

- Bonne nuit Sam ! grogna Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures à peine après, on frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée. Toute la maisonnée se leva pour aller voir. Todd ouvrit la porte et salua son ami Abraham Black.

- Salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On…On a retrouvé les gars. Je suis désolé Todd.

- Où ça ? demanda Todd qui avait bien compris que ces amis étaient morts.

- A 5 kilomètres du vieux chêne, dans une grotte…

- On y va, ordonna Sam.

- Hey ! non ! T'es qui toi ? questionna Abraham.

- Abraham, je te présente Sam Winchester et tu te rappelles de Bobby.

- Salut Abraham, dit Bobby.

- Donc Sam, tu es…un chasseur aussi ?

- Exactement ! Et si je suis là, c'est pour vous aider, d'accord ? Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici…

Todd et Abraham échangèrent un regard.

- Il est obstiné ce jeune homme…

- J'ai essayé…

- Ouais je me doute. Allez, venez, on va voir les corps. On discutera ensuite.

Sam se pencha vers les corps en se protégeant le nez et la bouche. Phil et Paul avaient dû être tués lors de leur disparition au vue de la décomposition des corps. Celui de Ted était plus récent mais le résultat était le même. L'artère fémorale de leur cou avait été mordu et ils s'étaient vidés de leur sang et avaient ensuite été amenés ici. A part ça, les corps étaient « intactes », enfin celui de Ted l'était. Aucun organe en moins. Bobby laissa Sam observait les corps pendant que Abraham lui racontait comment lui et deux autres de ses amis avaient trouvé les corps.

- On les a trouvé tôt ce matin, on a été attiré par l'odeur…

- Comment ? demanda Sam en se relevant et en s'approchant d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas dans le périmètre défini par le Conseil…

- Comme on trouvait rien, on l'a élargi…

- Et le Conseil vous a laissé y aller seuls, tôt le matin ?

Abraham ne répondit pas et fixa Sam dans les yeux. Le cadet des Winchester soutint son regard et finit par ajouter, énervé.

- Bon, j'en ai assez. Répondez ou pas, je m'en fiche mais ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que ce qui a tué ces trois-là, c'est un loup…Ou plusieurs. Et croyez-le ou non cette nuit trois immenses loups se baladaient dans la forêt alors je serai vous je surveillerai mes arrières. Je repasserai te prendre Bobby…

Sam passa à coté du groupe sans un regard et allait sortir dans la grotte quand Abraham l'interpella.

- Sam !

- Quoi ?

- Ces loups que tu as vu…

- Oui ?

Sam se rapprocha doucement face à Abraham.

- Ce n'était pas eux…

- Pourquoi ? Oh ah oui, parce que les loups sont les amis des Lakota…

- Non, parce que c'était nous.

- Quoi vous ?

- Les loups…C'est nous. Moi, Kandra et Tilly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Nous sommes nés comme ça, c'est dans nos gênes. Chaque génération, trois loups viennent au monde, pour protéger la tribu.

- Vraiment ? Montre-moi !

- D'accord…Reculez…

Les garçons obéirent et en quelques minutes Abraham se transforma en un loup immense roux, le même que Sam avait rencontré la nuit passée.

- Ouaw…Impressionnant…Mais pourquoi vous me courriez après cette nuit ?

Quelques minutes de plus et Abraham se retransforma pour pouvoir répondre à Sam.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais c'était pour te protéger. Ne sachant pas ce qui se balade dans les bois, on ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…Avoue que seul la nuit ici c'était une idée stupide…

- Je dois bien l'avouer…Mais je suis désolé de vous le dire, c'est un loup qui a fait ça, j'en suis sûr. Vous en connaissez d'autres comme vous ? D'autres tribus peut-être ?

- Non je ne crois pas…Il faut en parler au Conseil, dit Abraham à Todd. Adha aura peut-être une idée…

- Le Conseil se réunit à nouveau ce soir…

- Peut-être qu'ils pourraient y assister ? demanda Abraham.

- Tu crois ? Bobby ça ira mais Sam…

Abraham Black scruta de nouveau le visage de Sam et répondit :

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller…

Sam et Bobby passèrent toute la journée à se balader sur le territoire de la tribu. Avec un guide comme Todd, c'était absolument fabuleux et très instructif. Bobby passait une excellente journée. Mais Sam rongeait son frein. Il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps. Il était requinqué, sans Lucifer dans sa tête, et cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé sur le cas des léviathans. Pas de nouvelle de Jacob ou de Crowley alors qu'Amy ne semblait pas avoir pris de décision sur quoi que ce soit. Ces deux là n'étaient pourtant pas du genre à attendre patiemment, il devait y avoir autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas contre une chasse classique mais il voulait de l'action. Peu de temps avant d'aller rencontrer le Conseil, Bobby conseilla au cadet des Winchester d'appeler son frère pour prendre des nouvelles. Sam ne voyait pas trop l'utilité mais il s'exécuta. Il tenta d'abord d'appeler Dean mais son frère ne décrocha pas. Il eut plus de chance avec Amy.

- Allo ?

- Amy c'est moi…

- Oh Sammy ! ça va ?

- Ouais…On est sur une affaire de dingue si tu savais !

- Ah ouais ? Ben tu nous raconteras en rentrant…

- Et vous ça va ?

Sam entendit alors en arrière-plan la voix de son frère.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean.

- C'est Sam ! répondit Amy.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Alors raccroche et reviens au lit…

Amy pouffa et répondit à Sam :

- On va bien.

- Faîtes des pauses de temps en temps, vous allez être épuisés…

- Je prends note Sam ! Vous rentrez quand ?

- Je sais pas trop…Quand est-ce que vous finissez votre lune de miel ?

- Je crois hélas que vous serez obligé de nous ramener sur terre…

- On le fera, à plus tard.

- Prenez soin de vous !

Sam raccrocha et résuma sa conversation à Bobby.

- Tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'une overdose de sexe ? demanda Bobby.

Sam ria et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Todd vient les chercher.

- Venez, le Conseil vous attend.

Le Conseil était réuni autour d'un feu de camps non loin de la maison des Tandria. Il était composé de cinq anciens de la tribu, d'Adha que Sam reconnut facilement grâce à la peau de loup qu'il portait toujours sur ses épaules comme Bobby le lui avait raconté et des trois loups : Abraham, Kandra et Tilly. Sam et Bobby s'approchèrent silencieusement avec Todd et s'installèrent à leur tour près du feu. Adha scrutait Sam mais ne dit rien. Casey, le chef du Conseil prit la parole.

- Bienvenue à Sam et à Bobby pour cette séance particulière du Conseil.

- Merci de nous avoir autorisé à y assister, dit solennellement Bobby.

- Le grand guerrier Bobby sera toujours le bienvenue, expliqua Adha. Le jeune guerrier Sam devra faire ses preuves…

- Merci Adha, dit Casey. Sam, Bobby, nous vous écoutons.

Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard et Sam se leva en se raclant la gorge.

- Bon voilà…Je suis persuadé que c'est un loup qui a…disons assassiné les membres de votre tribu. Je ne veux pas dire que c'est l'un d'entre vous, non, seulement ce ne peut être rien d'autre…D'après mon expérience, il y a toujours un motif. Si on trouve le motif, on trouvera qui a fait ça mais d'abord…Est-ce que vous connaissez d'autres personnes comme Abraham et les autres ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…répondit Casey.

- Le lapin traître hante peut-être encore nos terres, ajouta Adha.

- Quel lapin…quel traître ? demanda Sam.

- Jackson Rabbit. C'était l'un des nôtres mais…Adha, il est mort ! répondit Casey.

Adha qui ne regardait que rarement les gens en face se tourna vers Casey et le fixa dans les yeux :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Jackson Rabbit…C'était un loup lui aussi non ? questionna Bobby.

- La génération précédent la nôtre, répondit Abraham. Il est… Enfin on le pensait mort, tué par un chasseur blanc. C'est depuis ce temps là que la sécurité de la réserve a été doublé…Le truc c'est que personne ne l'a regretté, il avait…

- Quoi ?

- C'était un vrai Casanova, il couchait avec toutes les femmes de la tribu…Et même d'en dehors.

- Alors il n'est peut-être pas si mort que vous le pensiez et aujourd'hui il se venge, affirma Sam - Il se tourna alors vers Adha - Mais vous saviez que c'était lui…Todd nous a dit que vous aviez peur, parce que vous saviez que ce n'était pas un esprit qui était dans le coup mais un des vôtres !

- Les traditions des Lakota ne doivent pas être connu du reste du monde…affirma Adha.

- Nous avons une loi qui stipule que nous ne pouvons punir un Lakota qui a trahi la tribu…Il est expulsé c'est tout, c'est ce que nous allions faire avec Jackson…expliqua Casey.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez fait appel à nous, dit Bobby.

Les membres du Conseil hochèrent affirmativement la tête. Sam resta debout à réfléchir puis il se tourna finalement vers Bobby puis vers Casey.

- J'ai un plan.

Todd marchait les mains dans les poches dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Il était terrifié. Il avait bien dit à Sam que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais le chasseur lui avait assuré que c'était la seule solution. Quelqu'un devait faire l'appât. Bobby ou Sam l'auraient bien fait mais Jackson Rabbit ne se montrerait que si il avait la possibilité de tuer un autre Lakota de son ancienne tribu. La température avait baissé et Todd ne voulait qu'une chose, se mettre au fond de son lit. Il tentait de se rassurer, il était protégé. Les Loups n'étaient pas loin, Sam et Bobby planqués dans des buissons et recouverts de boue pour ne pas que leur odeur d'humain les trahisse.

Todd marcha encore un peu et sentit dans son dos un souffle chaud et une présence. Le Lakota déglutit difficilement et se retournant en respirant bruyamment. Un énorme loup noir lui faisait face à présent. Todd tenta de se calmer et sourit le plus sincèrement qu'il le put.

- Sa…Salut Jackson, dit-il en tentant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix. Je sais que c'est toi et je…Je suis désolé, vraiment. On te croyait mort ! Je n'ai…J'étais contre ton exclusion. S'il te plaît...On peut discuter, non ?

Todd fixa les yeux de loup de Jackson sans se démonter et attendit. Jackson fit quelques pas en arrière et se transforma. Il était grand, brun à la peau basané. Il devait avoir une cinquante d'années à présent mais son visage n'était pas marqué. Il tenta de parler une première fois mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya de nouveau et retrouver cette fois l'usage de la parole.

- Désolé… Je suis resté loup trop longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jackson ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Vous m'avez laissé pour mort ! J'ai été exclu de ma propre tribu ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai essayé de vivre ailleurs, autrement, mais une partie de moi était toujours loup alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je me sentais seul, perdu, pitoyable…Et j'avais cette colère…Je devais revenir !

- Et te venger, exterminer les hommes de notre tribu, c'est ça ta solution ?

- J'avais pas d'autre choix ! Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place…

- Non pas du tout ! Je serai revenu, la queue entre les jambes et j'aurai essayé de me faire pardonner ! Je me serai battu pour regagner ma place !

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu es faible Jackson, tu l'as toujours été. La colère, la vengeance, c'est pour les faibles !

- Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Jackson en reculant. Tu vas voir !

Jackson se transforma de nouveau en loup et hurla de toutes ses forces avant de se préparer à sauter sur Todd. Mais Abraham, Tilly et Kandra sortirent de l'ombre, eux aussi en loups. Sam et Bobby sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette, noirs de boue, et armés de fusils. Les loups encerclèrent Jackson pendant que Sam et Bobby s'approchèrent de Todd pour le protéger. Les loups grognèrent, hurlèrent puis d'un coup Abraham bondit sur Jackson. Les deux loups se battirent bruyamment un moment seuls puis Tilly et Kandra se joignirent à la bataille. Bobby et Sam les observèrent un moment puis Sam demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ?

- Aucune idée ! Attendons de voir…

- Non mais pourquoi ils nous ont fait venir si on ne sert à rien ?

- Tu n'as rien compris hein ? Adha avait compris mais il n'aurait jamais dit à la tribu que Jackson était de retour. Personne ne l'aurait cru, ou alors ils savaient tous mais personne n'en parlait, peu importe ! Le fait est qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur pour leur dire les choses…C'est souvent comme ça avec eux.

- Je vois…Et…ils n'étaient pas censé ne pas pouvoir se battre contre lui ?

- Pas exactement. Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer.

- Alors soit il se rend soit c'est nous qui allons devoir…

- Oui c'est ça.

- Il ne se rendra jamais, finit par intervenir Todd. Il est perdu, il ne renoncera pas. Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir intervenir.

Les loups, essoufflés et égratignés, s'arrêtèrent un instant et s'observèrent en silence. Bizarrement, Sam en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer, retrouver son frère et sa nouvelle belle-sœur, partir à la chasse aux Léviathans ou peu importe…Il voulait sortir de cette univers étouffant de règles et de secrets. Alors que Jackson lui tournait le dos, il arma son fusil et visa. Mais alors, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait à Amy, comme un flash aveuglant son esprit. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, sa tête allait mieux et tout le monde avait avancé. Cependant, Jackson était un être humain qui avait dérapé, comme lui l'avait fait ce jour-là avec Amy. Et lui avait été pardonné. Pourquoi Jackson ne pourrait-il pas l'être lui aussi ? Alors qu'il pensait à ça, en une fraction de secondes, un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit et la forêt devint silencieuse. Le loup noir s'écroula sur le sol après que Bobby ait tiré.

Dean Winchester sortit silencieusement de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le frigo dans la cuisine. Il faisait jour, un soleil magnifique dehors. Il avait eu plusieurs jours magnifiques mais il n'en avait pas trop profité, préférant l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il ouvrit le frigo et y chercha quelque chose à manger mais rien ne le tenta. Il prit une bière, l'ouvrit et se tourna en en buvant une gorgée pendant que Sam et Bobby passaient la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ils étaient tout crasseux. Sam, lui, fut quelque peu surpris de voir Dean torse nu se balader seul dans la maison.

- T'y es allé trop fort et elle est morte ? ricana Sam.

- Hilarant Sammy ! Elle dort…

- Vous avez pas dû y aller de main morte, ajouta Bobby en observant les marques de griffures un peu partout sur le corps de Dean.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un petit sourire mystérieux avant de boire à nouveau puis il demanda :

- Alors et cette chasse ? J'espère que la voiture n'a rien…

- La voiture n'a rien et Bobby n'y a pas touché !

- Vous êtes dans un état…J'imagine pas les sièges…

- Dean !

- Je plaisante Sammy ! Alors ?

Bobby et le cadet des Winchester échangèrent un regard puis Sam répondit :

- C'est réglé…

- D'accord, et ?

- On était à la réserve indienne Dean, ils nous ont fait juré de garder leurs secrets…affirma Bobby.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas ! Mais un conseil, allez prendre une douche avant qu'Amy ne se réveille…

A l'étage, Amy ouvrit les yeux en entendant les voix des Winchester et de Bobby en bas. Elle s'étira, se leva et se posa devant le miroir en pied de la chambre. Elle était encore en sous-vêtements et observa les marques sur son corps. Ces quelques jours avaient été…une vraie orgie ! Elle s'était sentie en feu tout le temps mais cela semblait passer...Partiellement en tout cas ! Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur son mari c'était comme si elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, de son corps, de tout son être ! Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse. Elle était Madame Winchester. Elle avait complètement oublié son statut de super ange, les Léviathans, Crowley, Jacob, etc et ça faisait un bien fou ! Amy sourit à son portrait avant de remarquer quelque chose dans le miroir. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement.

- Sara ?

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
